Can I Take You Home?
by taywizzle
Summary: What happens when you run into a certain Latino boy while you're out at a club with your best friend? Maybe one of you would like to take the other home. One Shot.


**My first one shot!**

**The song is Can I Take You Home- Jamie Foxx, so if you haven't heard it, make sure you give it a listen! ((:**

* * *

><p><em>You know what I want want<em>_  
><em>_I know what you want want__  
><em>_Tell me what I want want__  
><em>_I'll tell you what you want want_

You were dancing by yourself as the music blared in the club. You glanced over at your best friend who was dancing with a guy and she seemed contempt. Just as you were about to dismiss yourself to grab a drink a pair of rough hands found themselves around your waist. Instead of the normal skeptical feeling you get when guys do this you felt safe. You turned to look over you shoulder as you continued to dance and behind you was a dark haired, Latino. You each gave a friendly smile but when you turned around the mood shifted.

_So many ladies in the room__  
><em>_All that I can see is you__  
><em>_This dime piece is in this place__  
><em>_But you came through and took the case_

You began to feel the beat run through your system and the boy's short breaths behind you were quickly making you lose yourself. You began to grind on him slowly and he returned the favor. Just when you thought the dancing couldn't get any more sexual you felt his cool breath on your ear. He began to sing the lyrics to you, an added bit of lust added to each syllable.

_Cause I know what I like__  
><em>_And I know what I want__  
><em>_And I know how to get it_

Instantly you felt you might lose it, so you turned to face him. His friendly smile was gone, replaced by a devilish grin. He reached up and wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you into him. You were chest to chest and you could feel how heavy he was breathing, you could feel his heart beating quickly. You didn't even realize you were also having a surge of adrenaline. While he continued to sing to you _(__Let me in your world__. __Yes I know what I like__, a__nd I know what I want__, __and I know how to get it__. __Let me prove it to you one on on), _you couldn't help but want to satisfy the desire piling up in the pit of your stomach.

You leaned in closer (as if it was even possible) and attempted to put on your seductive voice. "What's your name?" You had to ask it was one of your rules, you couldn't sleep with a guy until you knew his name.

"Me llamo Carrrrlos." He added special emphasis on the 'r' and it drove you wild. It was impossible for you to feel anymore turned on and when the next verse hit you knew resistance was futile.

_Can I take you home girl__  
><em>_Get you all alone girl__  
><em>_And do you like I want to__  
><em>_Kiss you like I want to_

Before you could even think twice you were dragging Carlos out of the club. Your need to have your sexual desires filled was too much and you weren't thinking straight. When you reached your car you threw open the passenger side door before walking to the driver's side and climbing in. You looked over at Carlos and he seemed just as anxious as you. The ride was silent other than the gentle hum of the radio. Your driving was cautious but full of urgency.

Once you had reached your apartment the two of you barely made it inside before you were all over each other. Your faces clashed together and you could taste mint on his breath. Your heart skipped a beat and began to fumble with his belt. That earned you a soft chuckle before he interrupted you by picking you up. Immediately you wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you over to the couch. He set you down gently. He took off the his purple v-neck and threw it aside, before reaching down and unzipping his pants. He let them fall to his ankles before kicking them away.

Normally you would have begun undressing yourself but you were too mesmerized by the small Latino's body. He was impatient so instead of waiting for you to come out of your trance he took your skinny jeans by the waist and pulled them off of you. He leaned back in and kissed you again before pulling off your top. He left a trail of kisses down your neck and stomach before pushed himself into you.

You took in a short, quick breath and he waited for you to get adjusted. When you gave him a nod of your head signaling for him to go on he began to go slowly. You squeezed your eyes shut and just enjoyed the pace. He leaned back down closer to you and you wrapped your arms around his neck as you began to leave all sorts of scratches down his back. It was quiet except for the moans and groans coming from the both of you.

Many sweat filled minutes later Carlos spoke up. "Es como si el cielo le envió chica." [It's like heaven sent you girl.] That sent you over the edge and as soon as you hit your climax he hit his at the same time. He collapsed on top of you and you both lay there catching your breath.

You were the first to speak up as you ran your fingers through his short hair, "I think I'll have to invite you over more often."

Carlos nodded his head in agreement before snuggling up against you on the couch, leaving you both to fall asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think about it?<strong>

**What needs work?**


End file.
